While most control devices which are battery operated have some means to hold the battery in place, with a smoke detector which is normally mounted on a ceiling of a room, the replacement of a battery can be difficult, time consuming and destructive to the control device if an unusual force is needed to pull or pry the battery from its connection to the associated electrical circuit.
The present invention recognizes that a battery must be rigidly connected to the connection means to provide the best possible electrical circuit connection which requires a considerable force to disconnect the battery and yet there is a need to provide for a connection means which can be easily operated to remove the battery. The present invention makes use of first and second stationary members which are part of the base of the control device so that a force can be applied to the members for connecting the battery and by manually moving on one of the members. The battery can be pivoted by the same member about the connection means to lift it into a position where the battery can be easily removed.